Kane Chronicles Roleplaying Wiki:Getting Started
Getting Started! Greetings and welcome to the Kane Chronicles roleplaying wiki! Just getting started? We've got your back... Sign up for the wiki The very first thing is to make a Wikia account. To do that, go to the top right, and click 'register'. Then, fill out the form presented. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be and shouldn't be the name of your character. It shouldn't include any personal information either. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a username you use for a different service, such as e-mail. When you are registered, move on to the next step. Also, DO remember your username and password to prevent further problems with your account and wiki activities. Reach the First Nome This basically means getting your character approved on the Admissionpage, so that you can be assigned to the First Nome for initiate training. You will need a rough description of your character, and three types of magician you want to be in order of your preference. To get started, try to fill up this form. Name: Gender: Type of Magician: History: Appearance: Parents: Lineage: Personality: Weapons: You will be more likely to be admitted if you can further expand upon your character in the many parts of the form. The core of the claim, however, is the history. The history should make sense, not include any characters from the original series and be detailed enough. Try to include how their parents met, their childhood, and how they got to know about their powers. The more detail, the better. If you can do that, you are ready. Post your form on the Admission page and put your signature at the end. You can do that by clicking the signature button, or by typing ~~~~. That way, we can identify you more clearly. Check back later to see if it has been approved. If it has, you are ready to move on! If not, fix the things pointed out by the administration team member, and comment at the end of the page with something along the lines of "I fixed it", or answer their questions. Again, don't forget to put ~~~~ at the end to sign it. Your Character Page MAke a page on a character! Add as many details as you want or make as colourful or stylish as possible. You may also acquire a coded page for your character. This includes customized colors, info and page layouts/outlines. If you aren't familiar with HTML and are interested in doing so, please consult one of the administrators, and they can point you in the right direction. Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your possessions, or however you prefer to break it up. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Start Roleplaying Now comes the fun part, the roleplaying! Now, this is less of a traditional roleplay setup than other places, and most roleplays take place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you have made. When you first get your page set-up, people will soon comment on your character, welcoming you and starting roleplays. If you would like to reply, click "reply" next to their comment, and insert your word bubble. You've just started your first roleplay! As you move further on, you will also notice location pages, forums, quests/missions and campaigns to roleplay in. They work in a similar fashion. Remember, the admins are always here to help you out. If you would like to socialize with other people or ask any questions, join chat, which is at the top-right side of your screen. Now, have fun and enjoy your stay at our wiki!